


A Much Needed Break

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I got a text from your dear sister saying you’ve been in here all day. So I thought I would give you something else to focus on for awhile.”





	A Much Needed Break

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, sex. The fill had to be 314 words.

Magnus pulled Alec’s chair back and climbed into his lap, earning a look from the shadowhunter. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Magnus replied, unbuttoning the front of Alec’s shirt. The thought crossed his mind to tell Magnus that he really needed to get this paperwork done, but he found himself much more fascinated by Magnus’ hands, plus he had been thinking about taking a few minute break before Magnus had come in.

As though reading his mind, Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips and said. “You need a break, darling,” He said, now working on getting Alec’s belt undone. “I got a text from your dear sister saying you’ve been in here all day.” Magnus’ hand slipped into Alec’s pants and the shadowhunter moaned, very glad that the door was closed. “So I thought I would give you something else to focus on for awhile.”

“Is that so?” Alec said, finding it hard to keep a straight face with Magnus pulling his cock out and stroking it. He bucked into the touch and kissed the warlock. Magnus returned the kiss, his hand moving slowly. “This isn’t the place for this,” He mumbled, but couldn’t find it in him to actually make Magnus stop. “At least let me soundproof-”

“Already done,” Magnus replied as he slipped off the shadowhunter’s lap. “And the door is locked as well, so no one is going to walk in on us either.”

“Tha-Ah!” Alec gasped as Magnus wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair and fisted it, trying his hardest not to move his hips. He looked down and watched as his cock slipped in and out of Magnus’ mouth. The warlock watched him, his glamour fallen to reveal his golden cat eyes. 

Alec smiled down at him, glad his boyfriend had come.


End file.
